What Happened After Chasing Amy
by DevilzTearDrop99
Summary: Classic Love Hate Relationship between many different couples. Did Alyssa Go back To Her Old Ways? Did Holden Hook Up With Anyone New? What Happened To Banky? Read This Story And Find Out. [Mature for some audiences.]
1. Banky's News

**Ok this is my first story so I hope you like it. **

**It is based on what happened with Holden and Alyssa. R&R**

**-Alexa**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, AND NEVER HAVE. The only things I own are Jess and Alexa and other people that are thrown into the mix that were not mentioned in the movies. **

* * *

"Holden!" Alyssa screamed,agitatedlyup the stairs of the apartment they were sharing. "Get down here, you have a phone call!"

"Ok give me a second…" he mumbled under his breathe. "Geez…She is so irritable lately… Ah, time to get up…"

He walked slowly down the stairs in his boxers and a white muscle shirt and picked up the phone next to Alyssa's desk.

"Hello… Oh hey Banky, what's up?" Holden said staring at the clock which clearly read 5:20 am. "No, I'm not doing anything today. Why? Yeah you can. Ok, see you in an hour."

"Who was that Hun?"

"Just Bank' he's coming over in an hour. He said he has to talk to me about something…"

"Oh, well, your breakfast is on the table. Eggs, toast and bacon with a side of home fries. You owe me."

"With what exactly, am I to be repaying you with?"

She said nothing just grinned, turned, and walked back into the kitchen, her robe dragging behind her.

Holden sat down and ate everything on his plate, and headed up the stairs to get dressed.

A half an hour later the doorbell of the old apartment rang and Banky Edwards walked in.

"Hi Alyssa, where's Holden? I have to talk to him about some things."

"I don't know; check upstairs in the bathroom or in the bedroom… and watch out for Coujo."

"Who's Coujo?" Banky asked sounding a bit worried by the name.

"He's our cat."

"Oh, joy… I'll be sure to stay away from _it_." Banky said. He didn't very much have a liking for cats as much he did for snakes or other small animals.

As Banky walked up the stained wooden stairs he noticed something on one of the railings, and he picked it up. It was a bright pink, and as he opened it he noticed exactly what it was… one of Alyssa's thongs lying around.

"GAH! Ew…" He said, startled, and threw it behind him.

"HEY BANK' IS THAT YOU?" Holden yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Who else would it be?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YEA IT'S ME!"

"OK GIVE ME ANOTHER 3 MINUTES AND I'LL BE OUT I'M TAKING MY SHOWER!" Holden yelled from inside the steam-filled bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be in the bedroom." Banky said.

A few minutes later Banky saw the bathroom door open, and Holden walk out.

"Hey Banky, I haven't seen you in a while. How you been doing?"

"Fine, except with my finances. I'm broke and I live in an apartment with this drunk broad… man does she smell… but other than that I'm fine how about you?"

"Same here, we're broke, but I'm trying to find a job and I need some new comics inked if you have time."

"I'm Sorry, no time anymore. I've been looking for a new place. I found a nice apartment with 2 girls. They are both cousins. Our age" Banky explained all about the two girls, Jess and Alexa, and that there apartment was actually a fraternity house and that the 2 girls were still in college for acting and filming.

"Wow, you don't find many of those anymore. Where is this place?" Holden asked, now listening quite closely.

"On the other side of town… and I was wondering… Erm… would you and Alyssa like to come with me… to move in? The rent is low 125 dollars a month. So, Whaddya say? Banky asked.

"Yea, that would be great! Alyssa is going to be so happy. When are we supposed to be moving?" Holden asked.

"Actually it's in 4 days."

"4 Days…? That's umm… pretty soon…"

"Holden, man, c'mon it's low paying. Food, booze, and sex for free. What more do you want?"

"Ok we'll go."

"GREAT! I'll talk to you later. I gotta go Sorry Bye"

"Bye"

After Banky left, Holden talked to Alyssa about it. She loved the idea and they started packing immediately. Over the next 3 days they got everything packed and ready to go, they told their landlord their situation and he said it was fine. They called a U-Haul and got on the road.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it even thought it was a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**R&R for Chapter 2 thanks.**

**-Alexa**


	2. First Day In The New Home

**Ok, this is my second chapter and my friend Jess is helping me out on this chapter so we can get her 'personality' right. R&R.**

**-'Lexa**

* * *

As they pulled up to the girl's frat house Holden took in the sights of suburbia.

"Holden?" Alyssa said making sure he was still alive

"Yea Lyss?" He said back.

"Are _those_ the two girls we're staying with?"

"I- I'm not sure…" Holden said, bewildered by the two beautiful girls before him.

"HOLDEN, GET A GRIP THEY ARE STILL IN COLLEGE!" Banky said to Holden as they were getting out of the car and unpacking their things from the U-Haul.

"But… She was so pretty and … long legs and… AH BANKY, HELP ME MAN I SWEAR THIS WAS BETTER THAN ALYSSA!" Holden yelled, not even realizing Alyssa was right behind him.

"AHEM!" Alyssa cleared her throat loudly after what she had just heard him say.

"Hehehe… hi Lyss I was just telling Banky to not hit on the college girls… he's VERY desperate…"

"Whatever… I'm going out to the nearest club…" Alyssa said and she unpacked all of Holden's things out of the car and drove off down the streets of Red Banks, New Jersey.

"Ah… It feels great to be home. C'mon Banky lets go meet those two hotties…uh… girls" Holden said and looked a bit embarrassed about his choice of words.

"Just a question…" Banky said as they walked up the steps of their new apartment. "Are you like horny or something?"

"Good question, boys. Welcome to our home. You'll find it quite… what should I say?" Jess said looking at Alexa to see if she had the word.

"Wild? Fun? Entertaining?" Alexa remarked.

"SCORE!" Banky said under his breathe, but loud enough for Holden to hear, and as soon as he did he looked at Banky in astonishment.

"… And you asked me if I was horny? Damnnnn…" Holden remarked a bit over a whisper, both girls giggled a bit and grinned impishly.

"We have a couple of special rules, don't worry…..their easy to remember," Alexa said giving a look at Jess to continue.

"First, you can't have girlfriend if you're cute….'tis too dangerous and she might get jealous of me," Jess said in a pompous voice and flipped her hair.

"Secondly, you have to party hard…if you can't keep up with our wild spirits then we'll have a problem," Alexa continued with a smile.

"And lastly….have fun, be yourselves, and just let loose….we're all friends right? I don't mind if anyone walks around in boxers….I encourage it," Jess said with a large grin.

"Hell walk around naked! I do!" Alexa practically yelled.

And with that comment both guys grinned and looked at each other and back to the girls.

After the boys had settled in Alexa walked into Jess' room and plopped herself down on Jess' bed. "They are soooooooooo cute!" Alexa squealed.

"I know! Banky is hot! Wonder if he's got a girl...he wont by the end of this week, unless it's me of course," Jess giggled and fell off her bed, she growled.

"Well… At least your forte of the two guys isn't taken. Unfortunately Holden is… damnit. Plus I heard him call _me_ sexy… and that Alyssa girl he's dating… I swear I saw her in a magazine. Trey even said she looked like a playboy model… ick!" Alexa said with anger.

"That girl is no playboy model… she looks like a fucking dyke!" Jess said and laughed heartily.

"Wait… What did you say her name was?" Alexa asked, praying to god Jess had caught it when she heard the boys talking.

"Alyssa Jones… you know… finger cuffs…" Jess said disgusted.

"EW NO WAY!"

"I KNOW! AND YES WAY!"

"Hey… I'm going on the computer if we look her name up on Google I wonder what it will show." Alexa said.

"HOLY SHT WHAT IF IT SAYS FINGERCUFFS IN BIG BOLD PRINT!" Jess almost died laughing whilst saying this.

"Let's go" Alexa said, and with that they both jumped up off the bed on the floor and went to go out the closed door.

"Dude….what if they show like…..a picture of her…..doing it?" Jess asked twirling a piece of her long brown hair on her index finger thoughtfully.

"Hmm…dunno….can we help you?" Alexa said looking at Holden and Banky, they were standing outside Jess' door boxer clad and a bit fidgety.

"Erm…we were just wondering where you fine ladies were, right Banky?" Holden said.

"Huh…oh yeahh we just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight." Banky asked looking from one girl to the other with a smile.

"Well I don't have anything to do, how bout you 'Lexa?" Jess looked at Alexa with a curious look.

"Erm….nothing comes to mind….how bout we have a mini party downs stairs?" She asked with a sly grin forming on her face…..Alyssa wasn't here, didn't have a key, and she was a tad bit miffed and wouldn't be home till later….perfect for a little party.

"Sure, sound good to you guys?" Jess asked with an innocent look, too bad innocence wasn't part of Jess' life.

"Perfect… Who's it gonna be, just us?" Banky asked.

"Unless you have and other girl you want to invite." Alexa said, seeming a tad bit angry.

"Nope, unless Alyssa comes back." Both boys said in unison.

"Good! Let us get ready… and we'll be down in a bit" Jess said with a sly grin, and both girls started up the stairs.

As the boys easily got ready downstairs in shorts and muscle shirts, but the girls took more time.

"What should I wear? Oh no…" Alexa said.

"What?"

"Should I wear a thong or no?"

"Personally I don't care if you do or not… Should I?"

"…I am, don't know about you."

The girls got dressed and were ready for action 10 minutes later. Alexa was elaborately dressed in a black mini skirt with rips and tears and chains, her magenta thong showing just a little over her waist in the back with a pink and black shirt with rips in the shape of a skull with a bow, and her favorite jet black Vans with a pink stripe along the side. Jess was dressed in a black mini skirt with her neon green thong slightly showing, her shirt was a neon green shirt with horizontal black stripes; the shirt was low cut and off the shoulder, she also had neon green and black converse boots on and lots of jewelry.

"Come on man, lets go get us some boys," Jess said as she walked out of the room with grace, but then she tripped on part of the rug.

"Smooth move Graceful," Alexa muttered and walked down the stairs.

As the girls walked downstairs they had noticed in the quite long time they were upstairs the boys had cleaned up the whole first story and you could see the floor.

"We had a rug? Since when, may I ask, was that rug there?" Jess said sarcastically.

"H-Hey Jess you look…awesome" Banky said looking Jess straight in her eyes.

"Alexa you look… oh just fuck me now!" Holden said eyeing Alexa from head to toe.

"What did you just say?" Alexa asked in astonishment.

Holden had nothing to say to this. Banky was hysterical with laughter and Jess was standing there bewildered and hoping Banky would say the same to her. With that Alexa ran up the stairs in tears and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Nice one asshole… NOW YOU'VE GONE AND CRUSHED MY COUSIN WITH EMBARASSMENT!" Jess yelled at him "THOUGH SHE MIGHT HAVE ENJOYED IT…BUT YOU HAVE STILL EMBARRASED HER YOU BASTARD!"

Jess ran up the stairs to try and coax Alexa out of the bathroom.

"'Lexa you alright…? You know he's fucking ugly anyways…What he said is considered an actual compliment…" Jess said trying to make Alexa feel better. "I wish Banky said that to me."

Just as she said that she heard a low chuckled and swerved around to see Banky standing there.

"Oh…god help me. 'LEXA! OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"What?" Alexa said opening the door a crack.

"LET ME IN!" Jess screamed and then shoved her way in to the bathroom in embarrassment.

After Jess had slammed the door Banky turned to go down the stairs. "She digs me…SCORE!"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU THERES DOORS ARENT SOUND PROOF!" Jess said through the door.

"Damnit…"

After a while Alexa and Jess decided to run out of the bathroom into their rooms and go to bed. Banky and Holden already went to bed and come to find out in the middle of the night Jess and Alexa, even though in separate rooms, both heard Holden slamming Alyssa, who were both moaning quite loudly, on the couch downstairs.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Jess and I have both worked hard on this chapter and we have decided to leave you at a cliffhanger here. Sorry, R&R, and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**- Lexa and Jess**


	3. Earning The Trust

**Hey guys, this is chapter 3 hope you like it and sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. Please R&R.**

** Much Love, Alexa and Jess**

**P.S. There are a few 'love' scenes thrown into the mix of this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning Alexa and Jess woke up and ran downstairs to eat.

"I can't believe what Holden said to me last night… That was-" Alexa was cut-off by Jess.

"Lexa, you're lucky, someone likes you enough to even ask you to fuck them the first day you meet each other. You like him, too. How is that embarrassing?" Jess asked.

"It wasn't embarrassing, I was just scared. He has Alyssa, what does he want with me? I'm not gonna be his whore, I'm not that kind of person." Alexa explain bewilderedly.

"So what if you're not that kind of person, maybe he doesn't like Alyssa anymore. It was your chance. I would KILL to have Banky say that to me. When opportunity knocks, you answer the door, let opportunity in, and you take it!" Jess tried to point out to Alexa.

"He does like Alyssa! Didn't you hear them last night on OUR couch? She probably drooled on it. He probably… you know… '_came_' on it."

"EW…" Jess said with disgust.

"Yeah, hi Banky" Alexa said, Jess instantly perked up and turned to face him.

"Hey….can I talk to Jess…alone?" He gestured towards the door and Jess followed with a grin.

They walked into the living room and began to talk.

"Look, Jess I saw what happened with Holden and Alexa last night and I decided to be truthful with you, I like you a lot and not just as friends." Banky said, waiting to see if Jess had an answer.

"Well, Banky I thank you for your honesty and I feel exactly the same way about you." Jess said.

"You do…?"

"Yea, man you're fucking hot and nice too."

"Wow, I didn't know you liked me that much…Will you go out with me?"

"Yea… I'll do even more than that, ill fuck you"

"When and where?"

"If you stopped asking questions we could have already been halfway done, now shut up so we can get started"

Jess then jumped onto Banky, and fell on to the same couch Holden and Alyssa had sex on.

"Guys, what could you be talking about that takes so fucking long? What are you planning you future together?" Alexa said as she walked into the living room "Urgh... Oh God help me, EW..."

And with what she had just seen Alexa ran upstairs into her bedroom as Banky and Jess 'finished up.'

"Oh god oh god that was so nasty… EW EW EW… AH!" Alexa ran into Holden who had just come out a shower. "Oh… Hi Holden… you're in a towel… my towel…" Alexa said.

"Yeah. Uh sorry about that I couldn't find anymore."

"Holden? There's a whole closet full of towels in there."

"Ohhhh… hehehe well this one was on the top, and it had your name on it… because I love you!"

"Stop saying that it's not true, you love Alyssa. I even heard you scream it last night while you were fucking her brains out."

"Its called sex talk, you ever heard it? Right when you're about to cum its nice to say 'I love you' to the person you are fucking… it makes them feel special…"

"Well, when you say it to me I do feel special, I like you a lot, but I'm not ready!" Alexa screamed and then walked calmly into her room and closed the door.

Holden walked up to her door after he got dressed and decided to talk to her about some things. He knocked, and Alexa obviously couldn't hear him because her music was on full blast so he decided to just walk in. At which point in time Alexa was changing into her pajamas and only had her thong on so he saw just about everything when he walked in.

"Oh… Oops…" Holden muttered.

"HOLDEN, GET OUT OF MY ROOM. I'M CHANGING, DON'T COME BACK IN UNTIL IM DONE!" Alexa said, shoving Holden out the door.

A few moments later Alexa opened the door and asked Holden what he wanted when he 'walked in on her before.'

"Alexa, we need to talk, now."

"Ok what's wrong?" Alexa said as she plopped onto her rather comfortable bed, Holden of course followed and also fell onto the bed.

"We need to talk about the other night, I know you don't want to but we have to, you don't have to say anything just listen" Holden said as he put his hand gently on Alexa's cheek. "About the other night, I'm really sorry I was drunk and I didn't have control of what I was saying so I want to say I'm so sorry I never intended to say anything that would offend you. And I really like you a lot and if friends are all that you want to be that's fine, I'm willing to wait for you. I just want you to know that I'm not the guy I portrayed myself to be the other night and that I'm very sorry if I had hurt you."

By the time he was finished Alexa was in tears. "Holden?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some time alone right now ill talk to you later." Alexa got up and walked out of her room down the hall into the computer room.

Meanwhile, in the downstairs living room Jess and Banky were 'done' and were getting dinner ready.

"That was… awesome" Jess said.

"Yeah, you're really… aw man you're FUCKIN' SEXY!" Banky remarked.

Jess turned around and laughed under her breath. "I wonder if Alexa and Holden made out…I mean, up."

"Yeah…" Banky said rubbing his chin.

"Well if their anything like us then they've eloped and had five children, but then again Alexa and Alyssa could be battling it out upstairs for Holden….who'd win?" Jess said pouring a glass of wine.

"Hmmm between you and me…..Alyssa could use some lesbian shit on Alexa and destroy her….but that's just my idea….what would really rock is, if one of them shot laser beams from their eyes!" Banky said.

"Yeah and if they like, blew things up and shit like that…maybe even some 'blunt sabers'!" Jess said all excited; she was a huge comic book fanatic.

"Where'd you here blunt sabers from?" Banky asked.

"Duh, comics! I'm a comic fanatic!" Jess said with a duh look on her face and set the rest of the table. "HOLDEN, ALEXA GET DOWN HERE FOR DINNER!"

A moment later Holden was sitting in his chair and had already started eating.

"Sis, I'm not having dinner tonight, I'm not hungry."

"Alexa, have something. How about having a granola bar?" Jess said throwing the granola bar at Alexa.

"Okay I'll have that" Alexa turned and began walking up the stairs, eating.

After dinner all of them got into bed and turned out the lights.

Meanwhile Holden opened Alexa's door and turned on the light. "Alexa?" Holden whispered in her ear.

"Huh, what?" Alexa said getting up and looking at Holden.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It's 1:30 in the morning but okay."

"How can I earn your trust?"

"I don't know… hmmm…" Alexa said thinking.

"Can I just… Okay… I don't mean this in a gross way… but… Can I sleep in here with you?"

"What about Alyssa?"

"She's at the club, and doesn't have a key."

Alexa and Holden both smiled. "Yeah, I guess so then." Alexa said looking Holden square in the eyes "…but no funny stuff."

"I Promise." Holden said climbed in and cuddled up to Alexa and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter. R&R for chapter 4. **

** -xoxo Alexa**


	4. Just Like Hell On Earth

**Hey what's up here is chapter 4 I hope you love it and please review.**

**-XoXo Alexa**

**Disclaimer – Remember I do not and never ever will own these characters except for the ones that were thrown into the mix and the places of course.**

**And all of the cruel names that were used are not to be taken seriously to any lesbians reading this, if there are any, and I must apologize if it hurts you.**

* * *

Jess had just woken up and she decided to check if Alyssa had come home the night before. On her way downstairs she passed by Alexa's room, and the door was slightly open. She peeked in and what she saw made her very mad. She burst through the door and began to scream. "GET OFF MY SISTER!" She said screaming first at Holden then grabbing Alexa by the arm and pulling her sheer off the bed in one tug.

"GET OFF ME! Sis, I let him sleep in my room. It was my choice." Alexa said getting back in bed with Holden.

"Ohhhh… sorry I thought that you didn't know… Sorry to have woken you." Jess turned and walked out of the room.

Downstairs Jess opened up the front door and saw Alyssa fisting some lesbian she had obviously met at the club. "ALYSSA!" Jess Screamed

She wasquite startled, "What! OH MY GOD…" She turned to the lesbian. "Sorry, Diane, can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Sure Hun… I'll talk to you later" She pulled up her pants and started making out with Alyssa.

Jess ran up the stairs and announced what she just saw. "ALYSSA FUCKED ANOTHER LESBIAN, NAMED DIANE, ON THE PORCH JUST NOW! SHE'S CHEATING ON HOLDEN AGAIN!" She said at the top of her voice.

In a moment Alexa, Holden and Banky were all right in front of Jess asking to hear the whole story.

"Come see for yourself they are still playing tonsil hockey." Jess led them all onto the porch to see the horrible sight before them.

"ALYSSA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Holden screamed.

"Uh… Nothing's wrong with me I just met up with an old friend and we started to talk and one thing led to another and-" Alyssa said calmly

"You started to screw…No, no I get it."

"Holden it's-" Alexa was cut-off by Jess

"Alexa, stay out of it, it's none of our business." Jess said pulling Alexa aside.

"If that's how it's going to be Alyssa, than we are over."

"Holden, it was just a little kiss… nothing else happened…"

"YOU WERE FISTING HER! I SAW IT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT, PLUS IT'S JUST PLAIN NASTY!" Jess yelled intervening.

"I can't deal with this right now, Holden. Plus you have that little cock-sucking-slut-fuck bitch over there" Alyssa said pointing clearly at Alexa.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT YOU LESBIAN WHORE FUCK!" Alexa ran at Alyssa and tackled her to the ground punching and kicking her.

"Get off me you man-stealing whore!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU LEZBO-FISTING DYKE!"

Alyssa punched Alexa, knocking her out.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Holden said grabbing Alyssa and throwing her out of the way. He picked up Alexa and ran in the house, Jess and Banky followed. Jess locked every window and door in the house, and Banky was getting ice-packs.

An hour and a half later Alexa woke up from her coma-like state.

"She's opening her eyes look!" Banky yelled and pointed.

Jess ran into the room and immediately asked her sister if she wanted to go to the hospital.

"No, I'm okay, nothing feels broken. I just need to sleep." Alexa said getting up and starting up the stairs.

She walked into her room and Holden was on the bed. "Hi Holden, you okay?

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Eh… I'm okay apart from the pain."

"I'm really sorry, if I hadn't-"

"Shhh… its ok, I'll be fine" Alexa put her finger to his lips. "I just need some rest.

Alexa got into her pajamas while Holden got his pillows and made the bed.

Alexa yawned and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Holden. Meanwhile, downstairs Banky and Jess were talking.

"I feel so bad for Alexa. What's Alyssa's problem she's so compulsive damn." Banky said.

"I know, but we haven't had 'fun' in a while."

"Yeah… Shall we?"

"We shall." Jess said going upstairs to find something suitable for the moment. She rummaged through her whole closet and all of her drawer and then she ame upon this cute dress. Skimpy, soft green color, with spaghetti straps. "Perfect." She said with a grin.

She walked downstairs and turned the corner into the living room and saw Banky sitting on the couch in just his hat.

"HolyBluntman and Chronic!" You look great." Banky said in all his nakedness.

"Thanks" Jess said jumping on Banky.

Finally when they were 'done' they fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it was a cliffhanger but I ran out of ideas. **

**Next Chapter Will Be Very Intersting, I Hope You Like It.**

**Please Review And Let Me Know On How Im Doing With This Story. Thanks**

**-XoXo Alexa **


End file.
